


How can you walk around campus wearing a shark onesie?

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A little Web inspired by one of my favourite piece of modern au BoB fluff!(And I'm not even on that ship 🤣)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	How can you walk around campus wearing a shark onesie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [soft flannel and shiny silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914357) by [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa). 



“I’ll have you know, my choice of wardrobe is perfectly suitable for a late night study in the library,” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
